


If These Walls Could Talk

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Missing Scene, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Past Character Death, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Past Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Past Torture, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe has a breakdown post-Crait.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931056
Kudos: 8
Collections: Allbingo





	If These Walls Could Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Betrayal
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
_Kylo._  
  
Even sitting alone in his quarters, Poe wanted to scream in that moment. To kick something, to overturn a table like he’d done on the bridge of the Raddus when he thought Holdo was going to kill them all. (Of course, she wasn’t, but hindsight really was 20/20, wasn’t it? And on the subject, he should have suspected something when a man bearing the name Ben had made up as a kid showed up, but maybe he didn’t want to believe it. That Ben could have done it)  
  
He couldn’t, of course. He couldn’t do that. Not when everyone else was out like lights for the night. But he could talk to thin air, speak to thin air in a voice so soft that no one could hear it too loudly.   
  
“You said you loved me,” he said.   
  
_Ben had said it, with so much conviction and belief, his eyes worshipful and earnest. It was after a while, but how sweet it had sounded — even though Poe was certain he didn’t deserve it._  
  
“You said you forgave me.”  
  
 _Of course Ben forgave him. Because unlike that cold, detached monster on the Finalizer, he’d felt, and felt too fiercely, and he saw the good in Poe even after everything done to him and everything he had done._  
  
“You said you wanted to keep me safe.”  
  
 _Ben had said that, when he had landed on Elphrona. Because he’d loved Poe. Said he’d loved him, at least._  
  
“You hurt me.” Poe could feel the anguish building in his spine, threatening to burst out in a howl. “You betrayed your family, killed your own father. You...why? What happened, Ben? It didn’t have to be that way...”  
  
 _No answer._  
  
“I loved you, Ben,” Poe said. “I still do.”  
  
BB-8 beeped softly from beside him, butted up against his leg. Poe smiled, patted the droid’s dome. He could take some degree of comfort in BB-8’s presence, even though his heart was broken and bleeding.


End file.
